Je te retrouverai
by La Brigade Secrete
Summary: un ptit van helsingXdracula  ou détournement de film à des fins plus personnel lool


disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs respectifs et patati et patata ... Par contre, je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'un SLASH donc, d'un texte qui contiendra une relation homosexuelle, par conséquent, le homophobes, veuillez passé par la case "précédent" merci je ne pense pas créé de lemon pour cet OS mais s'il y a des demandes, hé bien... j'aviserai ;-)

De plus, la scène se passe durant le film et je ne tiens pas compte de la fin de ce dernier enfin bon, vous verrez vous même. ;-p

pairing : VH/VD

Le visage du comte Vladislas Dracula se crispa. Qui était donc cet étranger ?

Le vampire observa pendant quelques instants l'inconscient qui s'était aventuré dans le sinistre château, une étrange impression de déjà-vu lui compressa la poitrine pendant un bref moment, puis la colère l'emporta. L'Autre s'en prenait à ses « trésors », à sa précieuse progéniture, et cela, il ne pouvait le laisser passer.

« Maintenant que j'ai votre attention. » murmura le châtain qui venait de tuer l'un des nombreux petits vampires grâce à sa mitraillette.

Les traits du visage du comte se durcirent, tandis qu'il prenait son élan afin de s'envoler à la poursuite de l'intrus.

Van Helsing battit en retraite face au vampire qui avait retrouvé son apparence monstrueuse. Le chasseur sentait l'air, que déplaçait l'énorme créature, lui fouetter le visage, il accéléra sa course, espérant échapper au vampire, mais les portes se refermèrent à la volée. Le châtain se retourna vivement, cherchant un abri du regard. Le monstre continuait de voler, furieux, détruisant tout sur son passage, ainsi, de multiples étincelles jaillissaient de tous côtés.

Van Helsing trouva refuge sur une sorte de balustrade, où pendaient encore quelques membranes visqueuses dans lesquelles se trouvaient, peu de temps avant, les enfants de Dracula et de ses épouses. Le vampire atterri et repris sa forme humaine, le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de détailler le visage de son nouvel ennemi, s'attardant inconsciemment sur les lèvres rosées du mort-vivant, sur ses longs cheveux de jais, … le châtain avala difficilement sa salive puis secoua la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Un poids lui pesait sur la poitrine et il en ignorait la raison…

La voix suave de Dracula lui parvint, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre ses esprits et son sang-froid.

« Je sais tout de suite à quel type d'homme je m'adresse rien qu'en écoutant son cœur battre. »

Le brun frappa dans ses mains pour évoquer le battement d'un cœur.

« D'ordinaire, poursuivit-il d'une voix basse en battant de plus en plus rapidement dans ses mains, pendant que j'approche, je pourrais presque danser sur son rythme cardiaque. »

Le vampire frappa moins fort dans ses mains gantées de noir.

« Je suis étonné que le vôtre reste si tranquille… termina Dracula, qui cherchait toujours du regard son adversaire. »

La foudre s'abattit non loin du château, illuminant toute la pièce, révélant la silhouette du comte, que l'on pouvait deviner être svelte car elle était dissimulée par un long manteau sombre.

Le mort vivant continuait sa progression lorsqu'un bruit dans son dos l'interpella, un objet enflammé venait de tombé juste derrière lui, il eu juste le temps de se retourner que, déjà, Van Helsing lui plantait un pieux dans ce qui aurait du être son cœur…

Dracula sentit la lame, froide et tranchante, en lui, et entendit vaguement Van Helsing réciter, je-ne-sais-quelle-prière en faisant le signe de croix. Il sourit. Son vis-à-vis se recula imperceptiblement, les sourcils froncés.

« Salut Gabriel, susurra le vampire. »

Le cœur du châtain loupa plusieurs battements… Cette voix lui semblait si familière… Comme celle d'un être cher que l'on retrouve après des années d'absence… le chasseur déglutit péniblement

Le mort-vivant sortit la lame de son corps avec un soupir de soulagement, il posa alors ses yeux sur l'objet

« c'est cela alors… ton « pieu d'argent »? »

Dracula avait craché ses derniers mots avec haine et amertume.

Van Helsing, dont l'expression trahissait la curiosité, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la mâchoire de son nouvel adversaire, remarquant par ailleurs que cette dernière s'était crispée à l'évocation de l'objet.

Le châtain se sentit inexplicablement coupable.

« Cela fait combien de temps ? Trois, voir quatre cent ans ? reprit le comte en haussant un sourcil.

Le vampire vit une lueur d'incompréhension traverser furtivement les yeux de son interlocuteur et fronça les sourcils… « Ils » n'avaient quand même pas osé ? Il chassa hâtivement cette pensée, il fallait qu'il récupère ce qui lui appartenait…

« Tu ne te rappelles plus, n'est ce pas ? Jubila Dracula, qui voyait un moyen de mettre à mal l'Eglise aux yeux du chasseur de monstres et ainsi, de le mettre de son côté …

« De quoi précisément devrais-je me rappeler ? demanda le châtain avec un regard suspicieux. Il recula de quelques mètres tandis que son interlocuteur tentait de s'approcher de lui.

« Tu es le célèbre Van Helsing, formé par les moines et les mollah, à travers le monde, du Tibet jusqu'à Istanbul protégé par Rome et ses pontifes, mais comme moi traqué sans répit sur la terre entière…, annonça Dracula avec passion.

« Les chevaliers de l'ordre saint savent tout de vous, que vous sachiez tout de moi ne m'étonne pas. Répondit le chasseur de monstre.

« Certes mais nous somme bien plus … que cela. Termina le vampire avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Van Helsing crut que son cœur allait lui sortir de la gorge. Devant le désarroi du châtain, Dracula se mit à ricaner… il tenta encore de l'approcher, Van Helsing réussit à l'esquiver, ce qui fit rire le vampire plus franchement.

« Nous avons tant en commun, toi et moi, Gabriel… soupira le comte.

Devant le regard incrédule de Van Helsing, il se retourna et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi tes nuits sont hantées par d'horribles cauchemars, de terrifiantes scènes de batailles appartenant au passé…

c'est parce que je ne suis pas dans ton lit, ajouta mentalement le vampire

« Comment vous me connaissez ? Finit par demander Van Helsing.

Le vampire se retourna vivement vers lui, et lui lança un regard empli de tristesse et de désespoir avant qu'une étincelle de colère n'enflamme ses yeux.

« Alors, veux-tu que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire un tantinet ? Quelques menus détails, quelques fragments de ton triste passé ? »

En disant cela, le comte s'était approché de Van Helsing d'une démarche féline, les yeux étincelants d'un désir non dissimulé… Le châtain paniqua un peu et sortit rapidement un crucifix de son manteau.

« tt...tt…tt… pas de ça entre nous, voyons, susurra Dracula d'un ton doucereux, en s'approchant encore.

Van Helsing , quand à lui, était en plein combat intérieur. De toute évidence, le vampire savait des choses sur lui… des choses que ses propres supérieures lui avaient volontairement caché.

Vladislas attrapa sans difficulté le poignet du chasseur de monstre, celui lâcha le crucifix qui tomba au sol avec un bruit mât.

Le châtain ne l'entendit même pas. Il fixait intensément le mort-vivant dont le sourire s'atténua.

Son dos cognat contre la porte et il se rendit alors compte que le vampire l'avait fait reculer.

Il tenta d'échapper à Dracula mais ce dernier avait bien plus de force que prévu …

Van Helsing sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque Dracula se pressa contre lui, son souffle se fit tremblant et il ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement du contact du corps collé au sien.

« Gabriel… susurra le vampire, tu m'as tant manqué… »

Le dit-Gabriel se mordit la lèvre en sentant le souffle chaud du brun dans son cou, Vladislas leva la tête de sorte que ses lèvres caressaient le lobe de l'oreille du châtain.

« As-tu une idée de la souffrance que j'ai dû endurer toutes ces années ? Murmura-t-il avec un brin de reproche. »

Le mort-vivant fit de nouveau face au chasseur, leurs lèvres se frôlaient, procurant à ce dernier des frissons de bien-être. D'une main, Dracula caressa la joue de son vis-à-vis.

Van Helsing ne savait que faire… une voix lui criait de s'enfuir, prétextant qu'un « nouveau malheur » allait s'abattre sur lui… pourtant, il y avait ce sentiment niché en lui, sentiment que seul l'homme - ou plutôt la créature – en face de lui avait su réveiller… et puis il y avait son passé… Dracula avait l'air de savoir. Le chasseur de monstres savait –inexplicablement- qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Vladislas, que jamais ce dernier ne voudrait lui faire du mal –sauf si lui-même lui en voulait bien sûr.

Et plus fort que tout le reste, il y avait cette envie de goûter ses lèvres, de sentir l'odeur du cou du comte, de s'enivrer de lui…

Le châtain avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et leurs jambes étroitement mêlées n'arrangeaient rien à sa situation…

« Si tu savais comme je te veux … » souffla Vladislas contre ses lèvres.

Van Helsing écarquilla les yeux, la main du vampire avait quitté sa joue pour aller s'enfouir dans la chevelure brune et le massait désormais avec douceur, tandis que l'autre, plus audacieuse, se frayait un passage sous son pull, il retint de justesse un hoquet.

Dracula ondula du bassin contre son ancien amant, qui cette fois, ne put se retenir de gémir.

« Gabriel…oh Gabriel… dis-moi que tu me veux aussi… comme autrefois… »

Cette voix au creux de son oreille…

Il allait finir par devenir fou…

Et cette sonnette d'alarme qui ne cessait pas de le tourmenter…

Le chasseur de monstres reprit aussitôt ses esprits, il ne devait pas céder, pas à un tel monstre.

Van Helsing se tendit en sentant une langue mutine dans son cou, repoussant de toutes ses forces le plaisir qu'il en résultait.

Le visage de Dracula lui fit à nouveau face.

Le vampire happa les lèvres du chasseur, les suça avec délectation avant d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche de son ancien - et futur,du moins, l'espérait-il – amant.

Van Helsing ferma les yeux, comme prit de vertige.

Une vision, une image de son lointain passé s'imposa à lui …

Il sentit sa gorge devenir sèche et son corps fut pris de tremblements.

Dracula mit un terme à leur baiser, plantant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

_de longs cheveux d'ébène caressaient son torse, tandis qu'une fine bouche rosée s'empressait de déposer des baisers papillons par-ci par-là sur la peau satinée., Gabriel attrapa délicatement le visage de l'héritier des Valerious, Vladislas, et obligea ce dernier à relever la tête . Le brun embrassa le pouce de son amant avant de venir s'emparer de ses lèvres, Gabriel sourit en caressant le dos du brun avant que … _

Van Helsing se força à reprendre pied, mais le regard totalement lubrique de son… partenaire ? ne l'aidait pas vraiment, loin de là.

Il connaissait toutes ses sensations.

Il les avait déjà vécu.

Mais il n'y avait que le vampire pour lui faire cet effet-là, il le savait.

Le chasseur s'avança, imperceptiblement, vers cette bouche qu'il avait déjà aimée.

Vladislas ne recula pas.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore et encore.

Van Helsing posa une de ses mains sur la joue du mort-vivant, ce dernier embrassa cette dernière, en fixant son amant.

« Enfin… »

Il serait impossible de savoir lequel des deux avait murmuré ce mot, car, déjà, ils se dévoraient la bouche avec ferveur en se caressant mutuellement.

Le chasseur mit fin au baiser, faisant rager le comte qui émit un grognement sourd.

« non. Nous sommes ennemis. Haleta Van Helsing »

Dracula sourit.

De ses deux doigts, il remit en place une mèche de cheveux du châtain.

« Gabriel… mon doux Gabriel… tu sais, ce n'est qu'une vulgaire différence de point de vue… La notion de mal est différente selon l'angle de vue… »

Van Helsing haussa les sourcils.

Encore cette impression de déjà-vu…

Et puis les mains du comte sur ses joues, caressant sa peau avec avidité.

Les lèvres de Vladislas frôlèrent une fois de plus l'oreille du chasseur de monstres.

« Nous nous aimions. Souffla-t-il avant de reprendre doucement la bouche de son vis-à-vis. »

Il y eu alors des cris.

Dracula, ahuris, se détourna de Gabriel, qui s'éloigna rapidement du vampire, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Les épouses du comte étaient de retour.

Le brun porta à nouveau son attention sur le châtain, et vit que ce dernier avait disparut.

« Gabriel, hurla alors Vladislas, tu m'échappes pour cette fois… mais tu es à moi… tu m'appartiens, tu ne pourras pas me fuir éternellement !!! et une fois que je t'aurai récupéré, je jure que je te garderai. »

Van Helsing était presque sortit du château en compagnie de la princesse Anna lorsque les paroles de celui qui avait été son amant lui parvinrent.

Il se retourna lentement, tout en continuant de courir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Van Helsing observa la pluie qui déferlaient au dehors.

« nous nous retrouverons, comte Vadislas Dracula, murmura-t-il. »

« Oh oui Gabriel… mon ange… nous nous retrouverons bientôt… »

Un sourire triste et résigné, mais pourtant déterminé, naquit sur les lèvres du Démon.

Van Helsing leva les yeux au ciel.

Pendant un bref instant, il aurait juré avoir sentit les lèvres aimées dans son cou…

The end

Mouaiiiis, je suis pas très fière de moi quand même, c'est un peu trop… hum… guimauve et tout le tralala.

Mais bon, tant pis, dite moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plaît et merrcii !


End file.
